


【SBDM】烧丝绸，扣皮革 Burned Silk, Buckled Leather

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Brief Mention of a Wide Variety of Kinks and Fetishes, Catharsis, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, Emotional Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shame, Sirius Black Lives, Watersports, sub space, top space
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 当小天狼星在一家麻瓜色情俱乐部的角落里发现无家可归的德拉科·马尔福时，他认为自己知道德拉科需要什么，但他没有想到自己陷入了那些被自己埋藏已久的需求之中。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【SBDM】烧丝绸，扣皮革 Burned Silk, Buckled Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burned Silk, Buckled Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099140) by [RuinsPlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinsPlume/pseuds/RuinsPlume). 



> 除了1998年5月小天狼星没有死之外，一切和原著时间线吻合

01

小天狼星独自坐在王国的高脚凳上，透过拱门凝视着地牢深处，他的目光落在训诫椅上，上面正跪趴着一个被皮质的束缚带绑着的男人。王国是一家麻瓜俱乐部，这里的威士忌和巫师界的没法比，小天狼星不止一次地希望自己偷偷随身带了一瓶火焰威士忌过来。他本以为今晚来这里可以让他暂时忘掉一些事情，但是尽管看到了这样的调教，他依然难以关注眼前这一幕。他试图把注意力重新集中在拱门另一侧的地牢中，一个胸前纹着玫瑰的丰满的男孩一动不动地站在那里，紫色头发的女孩将蓝色的绳子一层层绑在他身上，在最后打上了一个精巧的结，小天狼星认出那是一个很漂亮的花结。他从不费心去学习捆绑，但他喜欢看，看着扭曲的线条交织成优雅的图案，令他感到奇怪的放松。不过这场调教没让他有这种感觉: 女孩鲜艳的头发和笨重的军靴让小天狼星想起了他死去的外甥女唐克斯。他烦躁地转身回到吧台，深深地喝了一大口酒，酒精在他的喉咙里灼烧，丝毫没有缓解他喉头的紧绷。他甚至还没去看过那个叫泰迪卢平的孩子，他的悲伤仍然太过深重，以至于无法承受那个肖似莱姆斯和唐克斯的孩子向他投映的鲜活的注目。

如果她没有意外怀孕，莱姆斯就不会和她结婚，那他们现在都应该还活着，他恶毒地想着，在记忆里回溯着曾经发生过的事，一切的逻辑都表明这将是最好的结局。他坐在这张高脚凳上，计划在这里用冷漠的窥探和糟糕的麻瓜威士忌填满他的的夜晚。他又喝了一大口威士忌，蜂群的震动被酒精压抑，这些蜂群似乎已经永久定居在了他的胸腔里，它们在绝大多数的日子里伴着对莱姆斯的思念嗡嗡作响。他也会想念哈利，他还好好地活着，却已经长大离开——他和金妮订婚了，玩着属于他们自己的幸福家庭游戏。小天狼星掏出一包丁香烟，抽出一支点燃；烟雾也能使蜂群平静下来。

昨天是哈利的生日。小天狼星买了两张普德米尔联队的球票准备给哈利一个惊喜，但是哈利打了个电话过来拜托他在周末帮忙喂猫，因为他要和金妮一起在威尔士看霍利黑德哈比队的比赛庆祝生日。小天狼星喝光了剩下的威士忌，哈利的离开全是他自己的错不是吗？小天狼星总是在哈利需要他的时候缺席，先是被囚禁在阿兹卡班，然后是格里莫广场，最后被关在帷幕后面。现在小天狼星终于回到这里，准备给哈利一个家，但是哈利已经开始了新的生活。小天狼星显然需要更多的酒精去接受这个事实。

小天狼星环顾四周，寻找着酒保。他的目光被酒吧中的一个客人所吸引，这个年轻的玻璃穿得像个笨拙的傻瓜，要不然就是个彻头彻尾的雏儿。他的黑色牛仔裤剪裁得过于花哨了，脖子上挂着的那个可笑的铆钉项圈，即使隔着两个吧台的凳子，小天狼星也能看出这是一个廉价的赝品——一旦你把汗流到上面，那些塑料和化纤组成的噩梦就会碎掉。一把脆弱的小锁在项圈的挂环上摇晃，看起来像是从小孩子的日记本上偷来的，这个小孩子可能是在来这儿的一小时前刚在国王路的折扣店里买下的那本日记。

小天狼星又向酒保要了一杯威士忌，那个小玻璃点了一杯卡尔兰啤酒，可怜的孩子，这简直让事情变得更糟了，小天狼星在想去救他和坐下来欣赏这出好戏之间左右为难。他靠在吧台上，以便于更清楚地观察那个男孩。淡金色的头发半遮住了他的脸颊，露出的半张脸上呈现出被太阳晒伤的痕迹。小天狼星脑海中浮现了出一些被半埋着的记忆，但他并没有尝试着把它挖出来——在摄魂怪、面纱和战争之间，他的许多记忆都已经碎成了瓦砾，以至于在最糟糕的日子里，当那些蜜蜂最吵闹的时候，他的脑海里只余下像闪电战后的伦敦一样的断壁残垣。

“四英磅，”酒保对那个小玻璃说，双手着叉腰，几乎没有费力遮掩他的不耐。

男孩从麻瓜牛仔裤的前口袋中掏出钱包，被太阳晒伤的纤长手指紧张地在里面摸索着麻瓜的钞票。小天狼星注意到，一道魔力的亮光随着手指笨拙打颤的动作闪过，随着一个微弱的无声咒，钱包被他不稳的手掌牢牢定住。这孩子是个巫师，而现在，小天狼星认出了他。

那是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子，他竟然出现在一个麻瓜色情俱乐部里，哦，这将是个伟大的时刻。小天狼星清楚地记得，在他被阿兹卡班毁掉之前的那些日子里，大马尔福在霍格沃兹是个多么名副其实的自命不凡的混蛋，他炫耀着自己的血统就像其他男孩往身上喷古龙水一样——你从房间的另一头就能闻到那个味道。即使过了二十年之久，小天狼星的耳边仍然回荡起卢修斯刻意拉长的音调，那是所有神圣二十八家族出身的年轻的斯莱特林的口吻，他们用这种语气发表无聊而尖刻的评论，以此命令着斯莱特林中出身普通的学生。

雷古勒斯的形象接着浮现在小天狼星的意识中，他的黑发混在一群Slytherins中，像鳗鱼一样从他的视线里溜走。他的胃突然感到一阵痉挛，他从吧台转开，却因为无意中听到酒保尖锐的嘲讽而又转了回来: “你不能给我这个。这里是夜店，不是他妈的银行。”

那个小马尔福正试图用一张一百英镑的钞票付钱。

小天狼星不知道他为什么要多管闲事，也许是关于雷古勒斯的记忆把他拽得失去平衡，让他从凳子上滑下来。他靠着吧台摊开半个身子，指间夹着皱巴巴的四磅钞票横插进马尔福和酒保之间，“这孩子是新来的，”他对酒保说。“我会在这看着他规矩点。”

马尔福家的小子盯着他，从紧闭的嘴唇间咕哝出一句几不可闻的谢谢。小天狼星咧嘴一笑，男孩不知道自己的身份已经暴露了，所以小天狼星干脆释放了一点魔法，刚好让马尔福感觉到，他高兴地看着男孩睁大了灰色的眼睛惊讶地眨着。

“小天狼星布莱克，”马尔福说，匆忙吞下一口他那糟糕的啤酒，试图掩饰自己的尴尬，但失败了。他的脸色很难看，却让小天狼星更加兴味盎然。

小天狼星取笑道：“尊贵的神圣二十八家族的成员怎么会屈尊来这样一个肮脏的麻瓜场所? ”

马尔福盯着他看了一秒钟，脸上被太阳晒伤的阴影变得更红了，他什么都没说，只是转过身去，大口喝着他的啤酒。

很好——那杯糟糕的卡尔兰啤酒越快被喝完，小天狼星就能越早给他买点像样的东西，比如一杯墨瑟黑啤或者三角帆精酿。小天狼星趁着马尔福目不转睛地盯着俱乐部后面的各种调教场景时，仔细地观察着他。这个可怜的男孩一定在弗立维教授讲防晒咒的那天缺席了，他肉眼可见的每一寸肌肤，包括手腕内侧，都被晒伤成了狂暴的猩红色。

除了为自己悲伤，小天狼星也开始为这个孩子感到有些难过起来。也许小天狼星应该帮他在这里站稳脚跟，免得他跌跌撞撞地走到鞭打调教中被人在脸上狠狠地抽上一鞭。

“马尔福。”小天狼星等待着，直到男孩把目光从光头高个女孩被铐在圣安德鲁十字架上的迷人景象上移开，“你为什么到王国来了? ”

马尔福的眉毛高高抬起，几乎要消失在他的发际线中，他尽力表现出被问题冒犯到的样子，纠结着这是否要理会这个问题。

小天狼星等着，享受着他的挣扎。

“那不重要，”马尔福做出了让步，拘谨地回答道。

小天狼星极力克制自己翻白眼的冲动，“我不是在邀请你参与调教，”他向他保证。“但如果你告诉我你在找什么，我会帮你找到它。”

“我自己能行，谢谢。”

小天狼星不得不承认马尔福蔑视一切的表情几乎要成功了，如果不是因为脸上的晒伤破坏了他极力维持的高傲的话。他点点头，看着马尔福那糟糕的仿皮项圈和假挂锁。“好吧，如果你想找一个Dom的话，至少应该把那个小玩具拿下来。从远处看，它让你看上去像是被绑架了，而近距离看，它使你看着像是刚从贫民窟出来的一样。”

德拉科恼怒地瞪着他: “你以为你什么都知道吗? ”

“我知道你以前从来没有在麻瓜酒吧里点过饮料，更不用说在色情俱乐部里了。”

马尔福从凳子上跳下来，打算迈着高傲的步子离开这里，但是他向前走了几步，忽然发现自己正走向地牢而不是舞池的方向。他犹豫了一下，最后不知所措地转回到了小天狼星身边。

“我来这里的原因和你一样，”他说。

“因为这里的捆绑调教比速速禁锢好? ”小天狼星并不打算承认他来这里而不是巫师们的BDSM俱乐部的真正原因。自从莱姆斯和唐克斯交往后，他就没再去过那里。没有了莱姆斯在旁边安抚他，速速禁锢——它蕴含的的高级魔力和极端情绪——将触发小天狼星对阿兹卡班的创伤后应激障碍，这件事曾经发生过一次。而在王国，这些调教的程度要轻得多; 这里不仅没有魔法，还有一个活跃的舞池减轻这个地方的压力，所以小天狼星才选择了来王国。

“我不明白你的意思，”马尔福狡辩道，“我在麻瓜俱乐部只是——”小天狼星注意到他在描述中省略了“色情”这个词——“因为我不想被全巫师界注意到。很明显，我的麻烦已经够多了。”

小天狼星隐约记得马尔福家在战后已经失去了声望; 关于卢修斯·马尔福如何为了逃离阿兹卡班而将自己的大部分财产交给魔法部的战争赔偿基金——或者更确切地说，卢修斯·马尔福是如何花钱逃出监狱的那些流言。不过，这个马尔福的小崽子看起来还不算太坏，不过小天狼星确信，如果好好教育一下，他表现得一定会更好。

“既然如此，任何麻瓜俱乐部都可以达到你的目的不是吗? ”小天狼星知道自己表现得有点混蛋。

“但现在我就在这个俱乐部里，”马尔福说，愤怒从他声音里升起，“现在闭嘴，我没让你跟我说话。”

“对不起，”小天狼星急忙补救，如果这个男孩被他气走，那么自己就会回到五分钟前的状态，任凭自怨自艾的思想摆布。除此之外，尽管小天狼星很想嘲笑一番卢修斯·马尔福任性的儿子，他还是觉得自己有义务向他展示一些技巧。他放下戏谑的语气说，“如果你想适应这里，就应该知道一些事情。”

“比如? ”马尔福的双臂紧紧地交叉在胸前。

“首先，你脖子上的那个廉价的塑料项圈让你看起来很蠢，好像你戴上它只是为了通过门口的安检一样。你根本不需要这样做——仅凭你的外表本身就足以让你进来了，尽管你的牛仔裤看起来不太对。而且我建议你下次决定去里维埃拉度假时用上防晒咒。不管你体内有个多么饥渴的荡妇，被太阳晒伤可不是什么好主意。”

“我不是来挨鞭子的，”马尔福紧紧地抿着嘴唇，“我也没去过该死的里维埃拉。”他又吞下了一口啤酒，几乎是用气声说道: “你们所有的人都应该知道这是什么。”

天狼星花比应该需要的更长的时间才把一切联系起来。当真正明白过来的时候，他感到浑身发烫，他的身体记得那个诅咒，仿佛它的痕迹仍然残留在他的血管里——马尔福身上的猩红色根本不是晒伤造成的。

“你被从你家的挂毯上烧掉了，”小天狼星慢慢地说。

“答对了，格兰芬多加十分。”德拉科移开目光，好像这件事是如此微不足道，以至于不值得他直视小天狼星的眼睛，“我不能像一只煮熟的红龙虾一样出现在巫师界，”他低着头看着酒吧黏糊糊的地板。“事情发生后，我一直躲在麻瓜的地盘。”

“大多数巫师都完全看不出你在经受着诅咒，”小天狼星说。“巫师界会认为你只是去了个度假，而防晒咒恰好失效了而已。连我自己都这么觉得，而且我刚刚的确是这么想的。”

马尔福抬头看着他，“你刚刚真的不知道吗? ”

“我不知道。”

“那我是不是可以认为这次会面不是计划好的? ”

“计划? 什么意思? ”

“你不是为了把我介绍给一个——我不知道——一个神圣二十八家族驱逐者的秘密组织，才把我逼到角落里的吧？请告诉我你是这么打算的，还有更多的我们这样的人，我们都是肮脏的同性恋和小变态，我的社交生活会从此丰富起来。”

这些刺耳的话语被用如此恶毒的语气说出来，以至于小天狼星发现自己做不出任何反应。最后，他说，感觉像在黑暗的房间终于感觉到了电灯开关，“这一切是今天刚发生吗? ”

马尔福沉默了片刻。“昨天。”

“你住在哪? ”

年轻男人耸了耸肩: “和朋友们一起。”

“那些让你在连散鞭都不认识的情况下来’王国’的朋友？” 小天狼星讽刺道，但是马尔福太迷茫了，或者太痛苦了，根本无法回应这个着实拙劣可怜的玩笑。小天狼星尝试了另一种问法：“这就是你被烧掉的原因吗？因为是一个…就像你说的，一个肮脏的同性恋？还有些许的怪癖? ”

“当然不是，我是因为破坏婚约而被烧的。”

“只是因为这个? ”小天狼星简直藏不住他惊讶的表情，“即使对卢修斯来说，这也太冲动了。”

“我觉得他不是故意的，”马尔福快速地说道，“真的。他只是想威胁我，因为当我发订婚誓言的时候，我做不到。他知道我的事，显然不知道这件事——”德拉科含糊地指着拱门另一边的地牢——“但知道同性恋的部分。他很多年前就知道了，他告诉我，只要我有个继承人，他就不在乎我跟谁鬼混。但是真的到了缔结契约的时候，我却做不到。现在不行了。我不会再继续破坏自己的生活，也不会再破坏那个可怜女孩的生活，如果我们无论如何都要被社会遗弃的话——不管父亲怎么想，我们确实是被遗弃了。”马尔福摇摇头，好像要甩掉这些回忆，”他命令我签订契约上，我告诉他这没有必要，多亏了他，不论是声望还是财产，马尔福家都已经没剩下什么遗产可继承得了。他说，如果我就是这么想的，那么他会把我从家中除名，然后他对着家里的挂毯举起了魔杖。我猜他以为我一定会求他不要这么做，但是我没有，然后一切都结束了。我父亲从来不是一个会撤回决定的人，不论这个决定有多糟糕，因为这会让他看起来软弱不定。所以我现在就这样了。”马尔福又喝了一口那糟糕的啤酒，“我从来不试图阻止人们犯错误，尤其对我自己。”

小天狼星点点头，明白马尔福说的错误指的绝不仅仅是被烧掉这一个单独的意外，但不确定具体是什么。他试图回想战争中那些复杂的间隙，但他的大脑拒绝了，反而提供了他自己被烧掉的那个晚上生动的回忆。他的鼻腔里充斥着一股烟熏蜡烛的味道，还有图书馆墙壁的霉味，然后，就在他的皮肤下面，他感觉到了灼烧，仿佛在他父亲把魔杖的尖端放在编织他名字的细丝上的那一刻，烈火就已经直接注入了他的血管。他在母亲的拘束咒被打破的那一刻倒在地板上，突然爆发的诅咒穿过了他的身体，让他感到加倍的痛苦。当火焰吞噬了他名字的最后一丝痕迹后，他才勉强重新站起来，跑出了房子幻影移形到了詹姆斯家里的时候血还在熊熊燃烧着。当时是午夜时分，但詹姆斯马上就下了楼。他把小天狼星带进屋里，给他灌了一打火焰威士忌，直到小天狼星的终于打开心房，流下羞辱和愤怒的泪水，他自己的哭喊让自己反胃，但是燃烧的火焰依然没有停下。最后，詹姆斯把小天狼星带到楼上，让他躺在他身边，把他紧紧地抱在被子里，任由小天狼星趴在他的肩膀上痛哭流涕，他向他保证他们永远是兄弟。当小天狼星在第二天早上醒来时，他发现自己的脸贴在詹姆斯的枕头上，血管里的灼烧感已经消退了。多亏了詹姆斯，小天狼星的心开始了漫长的修复过程，在他父母撕裂的部分重新编织起来。

“你的朋友们对此怎么说? ”他问马尔福，试图从错综复杂的记忆中找到出路。浩室音乐的律动像别人的心跳一样穿透了他，他呼吸着陈腐的香烟烟雾和洒落的啤酒，刺鼻的味道把他拉回到现实，卢修斯·马尔福的独子正在吧台的横档上轻轻晃着双脚，看着地板，心不在焉地拉扯着自己的衬衫袖子，试图把上面的褶皱扯平。小天狼星意识到，他的皮肤肯定还在经受着诅咒的灼烧。

“我还没有告诉他们，”马尔福安静地说，“我不想让这件事见报，能拖一天是一天。当人们发现我在失去一切之后又失去了自己的姓氏，好吧，如果我能在对角巷散步而不被人吐口水，那就算我走运了。如果我被允许离开这个国家的话，我早就走了。”

他意识到，如果没有詹姆斯、莱姆斯，甚至是彼得的话，年轻的小天狼星本可能和现在的德拉科马尔福一样。他的心不舒服地悸动着，胃、喉咙和阴茎突然被什么东西乱糟糟缠住了。他不确定他应该对眼前的小马尔福做些什么，但是他非常确定他欠这个男孩他需要的任何安慰，而且他也确信这样的安慰在这个俱乐部里是不可能得到的。更不用说，不管穿着愚蠢的仿皮项圈和花哨的牛仔裤马尔福以为自己在王国里做着什么，事实是，一个处于脆弱情绪中的新手不适合这种酒吧一夜情游戏。马尔福的手哆嗦着紧握着酒杯，看起来马上就要崩溃流泪。

“来我家吧，”小天狼星说，“我那里有更好的酒和音乐。”为了避免马尔福误解他的动机，他补充道，“我家空着一个房间，欢迎你住在那里，直到整理好你自己为止。”

令小天狼星没有料到的是，马尔福几乎是立刻同意了，男孩推开他的剩下的卡尔兰啤酒，满眼期待地站在小天狼星面前，看起来交付了完全的信任。这一幕难道不是一个绝妙的讽刺吗？小天狼星布莱克把一张多余的床给了一个早与他断绝关系的纯血，而这个纯血正是他在学生时代不共戴天的仇敌的儿子。哦，如果詹姆斯还活着的话——

还有莱姆斯——

雷古勒斯——

还有大脚板——

不知怎么的，最后一个名字让他伤得最重，以至于他在半途经过洗手间的时候停顿了一秒。把正试图爬出来的疼痛深深地压回胸口里。他把马尔福带出了俱乐部的后门，在其中一个垃圾堆后面有一个方便幻影移形的地方。

~o~

02

小天狼星把马尔福安顿在沙发上，用一个和他的头一样大的杯子接了一杯火焰威士忌递给马尔福。年轻男孩摇晃着面前的玻璃杯，看着漾出来的金色威士忌酒液从玻璃杯两边缓缓流下来，低下头凑到杯口深深吸了一口那呛人的味道，感到他的每一寸都在这座老宅里渐渐新生。马尔福抿了一小口酒，赞赏地轻轻点了点头，看上去稍稍好了一些。接着他放下杯子，好像衣服会蜇人似的，拽着衬衫的下摆，坐立不安。

“你的皮肤还是感觉像被火烤一样吗? ”小天狼星问道。

马尔福看起来像被突然牵住了鼻子，他迅速地松开手。“它什么时候才会停止? ”他问道，抬头看着小天狼星。这个男孩脸上的痛苦如此清晰，让小天狼星有种想把他抱进怀里的冲动。

“我的灼烧感第二天早上就消失了，”他说，“所以你的应该随时都可能消失。”

令小天狼星吃惊的是，马尔福痛苦的神情变得近乎恐慌：“它已经过了一个星期了。”

”但你告诉我昨天才——”

“我撒谎了，好吗？梅林。如果你一定要知道的话，我还一直睡在麻瓜青年旅馆里。”他狂躁地拽着衬衫的下摆，前后地来回扇动着，这样他就可以在不用脱衣服的情况下冷却自己的腹部。“为什么灼烧过了这么久还没停下？你当时做了什么让它消失了? ”

“我？我喝醉了，在朋友的怀里哭了一整夜。”当小天狼星说话的时候，他突然被一个念头砸中了，也许詹姆斯整夜的拥抱不仅是他心痛的解药，也是诅咒本身的解药。“过来吧，”他说着，把一只胳膊伸到沙发背后。他以为马尔福会紧张起来，说些刻薄的话，但令他惊讶的是，马尔福几乎是立刻冲到了他的怀里，靠在小天狼星的肩膀上。他的脸很烫，好像发烧了一样。他没有哭，但小天狼星能感觉到男孩的整个身体都在紧绷着极力忍住即将涌出的眼泪。他用胳膊环住马尔福，抚摸着他的头发，发丝从小天狼星的指间划过，像小孩子的头发一样柔滑细腻。

“没关系的，我的小龙，”他说，“让Daddy把这一切变好。”

马尔福崩溃了，小天狼星静静地坐着，抱着他，感觉他的肩膀被一点点濡湿。马尔福轻轻地哭泣，小天狼星抚摸着他，他们保持这个姿势呆了将近一个小时。最后，小天狼星感觉到马尔福的身体里的热度开始褪下，整个人放松了下来。魔咒离开了，消散在了小天狼星的怀抱里。

马尔福抬起头，他的鼻子因为哭泣而变得通红，他脸上的其他部分又恢复了他们家族常见的苍白。咒语的痕迹只留在他的脖子上，徘徊在那可怕的项圈附近，留下像麻疹一样粉红色的斑点。

“你怎么知道的? ”马尔福问道。

”“抱着你？因为这对我很管用，”小天狼星说。“我最好的朋友曾经整晚搂着我，接着诅咒就消失了。”

“不，我的意思是——你知道的。”马尔福别过眼去，“Daddy的那一部分，”他的声音沙哑，“你是个摄神取念者吗? ”

小天狼星眨了眨眼。所以这就是马尔福在王国里寻找的东西吗？这真是一个有趣的发现。

“你不能告诉任何人，”马尔福继续说着，丝毫没有意识到自己搞错了。他眯起眼睛看着小天狼星，又笨拙又可怜地试图威胁他，“你最好不要告诉任何人。未经许可的摄魂取念是违法的，我可以让你被逮——”

“我没有用摄神取念，马尔福。直到你告诉我，我才知道。”

马尔福呆住了，匆匆地从沙发上跳下来，被自己的脚绊了一跤。他笨手笨脚地摸索着抓起魔杖，然后似乎发现相比幻影移形飞路网是个更好的主意。

在他走到火炉的半途的时候，小天狼星说话了。

“德拉科。”

马尔福停了下来，小天狼星抑制住了欢呼的冲动。

“看着我，德拉科。”

马尔福转过身来，不知道他应该留下还是离开。他的脸又红了，但这次不是因为黑魔法，只是羞怯，生动普通得像一朵沾着露水的玫瑰。小天狼星看着这可怜的男孩的脸颊染上了深粉色，他看起来就像花园里的玫瑰一样可爱。

“谢谢你请我喝酒，”马尔福鼓起勇气试图挽回自己的自持，“还有——”他含糊地指了指刚才在小天狼星怀里蜷缩了一个小时的地方。“那个。”

“不客气。”小天狼星及其缓慢地挪动着他的胳膊，拍了拍身边的沙发，仿佛马尔福是什么野生的小动物一样。“不要跑。我的意思是，如果你愿意的话——”小天狼星突然觉得有点喘不过气来，“Daddy希望你坐回来。”

有那么一会儿，房间里的一切完全静止了。然后，德拉科梦游一样缓慢而毫不犹豫地移动着，重新穿过房间，任由自己的身体沉到沙发里。他把长长的胳膊夹在膝盖之间，把头埋在手心里。小天狼星静静等待着，在房间安谧的氛围中，自己的呼吸声清晰可闻。德拉科脖颈后淡金色的头发，在那糟糕的项圈上方的皮肤上潮湿地卷曲着，小天狼星深深地吸了一口气，欲望在他体内盛开。哦，他多么想把德拉科羞愧的脸轻轻地阖在掌心里，抬起德拉科的头，让那个男孩不得不看着他。小天狼星想用双手捧住德拉科的脸，直到他羞怯的玫瑰花蕾被迫绽放。他想呼吸它甜蜜的香气，用指尖触碰它伸展的花瓣，把脸深深埋在同情的馥郁里。他想在德拉科的羞耻中呼吸，直到他能用身体的每一个细胞去品味。然后，最后，他想轻轻地吹拂绽放的花蕊，直到它的香气弥散在整个的空间里。

小天狼星轻轻地把手放在德拉科的脖子后面，皮肤上的绒毛在他的触摸下立起来，他的手掌感受着德拉科颤抖着吐出了绵长的呼吸。“你希望在俱乐部里找到一个Daddy吗? ”小天狼星安静地问道。

“我以为你已经看到了我的内心。”

“我告诉过你，我不是摄神取念者。”或者一个该死的阿尼马格斯，小天狼星脑子里的声音恶毒地加了一句。小天狼星试图无视它，转而抚摸德拉科的脖子。“但我可以做一个好Daddy。”

德拉科的身体荡起一圈圈波纹，被牢牢地吸住了，仿佛一张张开的被风灌满的帆。他抬起头来，小天狼星从他的脸上读到了他熟悉的那种尖锐的、压抑的斯莱特林式的骄傲，那骄傲在与某种赤裸的、充满需要的、对神明的渴望的交战着，看起来十分惹人怜惜。当小天狼星凝视德拉科时，他感到自己内心的愤怒平息了下来。梅林啊，小天狼星想将他吃干抹净。

他以前从没试过做别人的Daddy。他从未真的思考过他们的样子，粗暴地认为着Daddy们都是高大、结实的男人，有着宽阔的胸膛和富有磁性的男中音，还有丰满的肉体和健硕的肌肉。然而即使小天狼星已经离开阿兹卡班五年了，他看起来依然是这么憔悴。但是他知道如何照顾别人，或者至少尽力去这么做。他能感觉到这股渴望聚集着扎根在他体内的每一个角落，在他的胸膛、胃部和小腹里。他想这么去做，为了德拉科，照顾德拉科，陪伴德拉科。但他不想逼迫得太紧，尤其在他们刚刚认识，德拉科还处于这种状态的情况下。所以他只是温和地说，“如果你有兴趣，这位Daddy想要和你一起。”

德拉科苍白的脸更红了，粉红色的朝霞一路爬到他的耳朵背面。他嘟起双唇，手指不安地摆弄。上帝啊，他的羞愧看起来是如此美味诱人。小天狼星简直想把他按在地上，用舌头舔遍他的全身。德拉科飞快地瞥了一眼小天狼星的脸，他灰色的大眼睛里充满了真诚的乞求，但他似乎找不到他想说的话，只能紧闭双唇，盯着地板。

“德拉科。”小天狼星伸出手，摸了摸德拉科紧张的手背。德拉科跳了起来，眼睛睁得大大的，一片暗色的在其中晕染开来，小天狼星按住他的手，让自己的魔法在德拉科周围流动，像小天狼星之前做的那样环抱着他。他能感受到德拉科的心跳，而不仅仅是感觉到它，他的心跳怦怦跳着，像一只受惊的小动物一样。“这是你想要的吗？告诉我你在王国里寻找着什么？把所有的一切都告诉Daddy，嗯? ”

他仔细地看着德拉科的脸，但是他能感受到，德拉科从在王国的舞池中被发现的那一刻开始就一直紧绷着的身体变得柔软，好像突然被磁化了一般轻轻靠向小天狼星的方向。

“我——”德拉科说，“我想要——你会觉得我很恶心。”

有意思。靴子崇拜？尿？窒息性自慰？还有什么更超出常规的吗？谁知道德拉科所说的“恶心”包含了什么呢？小天狼星决定要探寻它的答案。“我的小龙，”他说，微微弯曲的手指包住德拉科的轻微潮湿的手掌，“好孩子在Daddy面前没有秘密，跟我说说它。”

“看在上帝的份上，你就不能直接干我吗? ”

德拉科的话让小天狼星吓了一跳，他猛地抽开了手。

“我的意思是，这不是我们在这里的原因吗? ”德拉科眯起了眼睛，“当然，你刚才很绅士，在我崩溃时借给我你的肩膀，我当时以为我们会做爱之类的。这就是你带我来这里的原因，不是吗? ”

“我带你来这里是为了让你离开那个俱乐部，给你一个交谈的机会。我不希望你做任何你不想做的事情。”

“谁说我不想呢? ”

戈德里克的蛋蛋啊，小天狼星竟然忘记了斯莱特林们是多么固执。德拉科·马尔福不是一条龙，他是一只该死的寄居蟹，一旦他感到焦虑，就会立刻缩回到自己的小壳里，用他那巨大的爪子钳住别人给他的任何东西，只是为了试试能不能把它掰成两半。

小天狼星深深地吸了一口气。“我要问你一个问题，” 他让自己陷在沙发里，缓慢而谨慎地说着，好像在面对一个歇斯底里的孩子， “我希望你仔细思考之后再回答。”

“什么? ”声音从寄居蟹壳深处传出来。

“我现在就可以把你放在空房间里的床上，你想睡多久就睡多久，明天早上我会给你做一份像样的煎饼。我不会碰你一根指头，欢迎你无限期地寄宿在这，只要你在大多数时候表现得像个成年人，而不是一个闷闷不乐的12岁小孩。”

”这根本不是一个问题... ”

“我还没说完。或者我们可以呆在这张沙发上，做我认为你真正想做的事情，让我做你的Daddy，让你告诉我你身上那些促使你觉得自己是个‘肮脏的同性恋’的糟糕性癖。如果我们最终探索到了其中的一些，我不会仅仅把他当做一场游戏。但是有一件事我不会做，马尔福，那就是中了你的小把戏。我非常清楚你在想什么，你想用性来分散注意力，除了被打屁股之外你希望什么都不用考虑，什么都不用说，然后你就会在一切结束后偷偷溜走，感觉比现在还糟糕。”

马尔福似乎被震住了，他沉默了片刻，接着说: “该死的格兰芬多，该死的你们每一个。”

寄居蟹夹紧了钳子，小天狼星想到。他大声地说: “问题是这样的，在你确定想好之前不要回答我。你是想离开，还是去客房睡觉，还是呆在沙发上和我聊聊? ”

他看着德拉科的眼睛在房间里扫视，从壁炉，到短廊上紧闭的房门，到沙发对面的窗沿上，最终回到小天狼星身上，然后看向脚下的地板。“我会留在这里，”他看着自己的脚说，好像它们会自己起身离开似的。

“睡觉? 还是聊天? ”

“聊天。和…和你一起，Daddy，”德拉科用几近窒息的声音说着，最后终于抬起头来。

小天狼星在心里给格兰芬多加了一百分，又给他们两个倒了一些火焰威士忌。

“那么，”他说着坐回沙发里，“跟我说说项圈的事。”

“你是对的，”德拉科飞速地说，一口气喝下了他的火焰威士忌。“我在一家纪念品商店花了一英镑买了它，因为我听说如果我穿着普通的便服，王国的门卫不会让我进去。但是我不知道在哪里可以找到麻瓜的情趣用品，我也不能就这样大摇大摆地走进马克摩根商店，要求试穿一套龙皮“套话”，或者随便你们怎么称呼它们。”

小天狼星极好地展示了他的耐心，他忍住没有指出那叫套装而不是“套话”，而且实际上德拉科正试图成为“你们这些人”的一员。小天狼星什么也没说，只是伸手指了指缠在德拉科脖子上的那条肮脏的皮带。小天狼星拉扯了一下挂环，随着一声轻响，整个塑料杂合物就无力地断掉落到他的手里，被他扔了到房间的另一边。

“你是sub吗? ”他问道。

德拉科把目光移开，他苍白的脸颊又红了起来。 “我不知道，这些——我喜欢的东西，我是说——哦，看在梅林的份上，帮帮我，至少摸摸我，好吗? ”

“你是说你想开始吗? ”

“什么意思，难道我还要给你寄一张请柬吗? 梅林，我一点都不了解你们，这简直就像——”

“好吧。如果你想让我停下来，你需要明确说出来‘现在停止’，否则我会一直逼迫你。但你随时都可以停下来，德拉科。”

“好吧，现在我们能不能就——就直接开始? ”

小天狼星的指尖轻轻抚上德拉科的脖子上刚刚带着项圈的地方，手指慢慢滑过德拉科的喉咙。然而德拉科对他的关心只是回敬了一句抱怨：“你怎么这么混蛋? ”

“好孩子不是这样跟Daddy说话的，”小天狼星严肃地说，拿开了他的手。

从德拉科摇头的动作判断，他可能是想翻个白眼。但实际上发生的是，他的眼睛似乎黏在了小天狼星的脸上。小天狼星眼神盯住了他，好像突然想起来该怎么做了，在小天狼星支配的注视下，近乎呜咽的声音从德拉科的嘴里溜了出来，就像一只从抽屉偷跑出来的小老鼠。

“好孩子必须礼貌地请求他们想要的东西，”小天狼星说，听着德拉科的呜咽，他感觉自己硬了。

“请摸摸我，”德拉科断断续续地低语，“我想要你摸摸我，Daddy。”

“摸这里? ”小天狼星问道，手滑过德拉科的肩膀，天哪，他真是个混蛋，不是吗？

德拉科摇了摇头。

“这儿? ”小天狼星用手指按了按德拉科衬衫上的扣子。德拉科瑟缩了一下，小天狼星把他的手拿开了。

“摸——摸我的，我的裤子。”

梅林，这孩子连鸡巴都不会说，小天狼星把手放在德拉科的大腿上，怜惜地摸着，随后把手向上伸了一点，直到他的大拇指停在牛仔裤位于腹股沟的褶皱上。

“你硬了吗，德拉科? ”

德拉科转过头，闭上眼睛。“是的。”他低声说。

“Daddy想让你展示给他看，Daddy想让你坐在他的腿上，让他脱掉你的裤子。”

德拉科闭着眼睛站了起来，猛地跨坐在小天狼星的大腿上，灼热的红晕在他的脸颊上绽放，小天狼星的大腿感受到德拉科胯下同样灼热的温度。他摸了摸德拉科被裹在牛仔裤里的修长的大腿，顺着往上伸进那件黑色的纽扣衬衫里，解开了他的腰带。小天狼星有点好笑地注意到，腰带是精灵制作的银质的，德拉科对的麻瓜打扮的尝试也不过到此为止。他把腰带扔在地上，两根手指塞进德拉科的裤腰里，失去束缚的牛仔裤松松垮垮地挂在他瘦小的屁股上。小天狼星硬的要爆炸了。德拉科坐在他的膝盖上扭动着，在小天狼星解开他的裤子拉链的时候发出一声渴望的颤音，他轻易地从牛仔裤里爬出来，任由牛仔裤褪到小腿上。他就这样穿着裤子分开腿跨坐在小天狼星的膝盖上，衬衫下摆遮住了他的勃起，但很快就不会了。小天狼星的手滑进那层布料里面，描摹着德拉科勃起时可爱的挺直的线条，它们藏在内裤里面，如此年轻而饥渴。

“你硬了，”小天狼星同意了德拉科的话，摇摆胯部用自己的勃起顶着德拉科的屁股，“Daddy也硬了。现在脱下你的裤子，Daddy要你展示给他看看。”德拉科站起来，从小天狼星的膝盖上抬起几英寸扯下内裤，他笨拙地弯下腰，让内裤和牛仔裤在脚踝上堆成一团。他光裸的屁股直接坐在了小天狼星的大腿上，坚挺的阴茎从卷曲的金色绒毛里伸出来，挺翘着轻轻颤抖。

它很可爱，他也很可爱。小天狼星把一缕浅金色的头发别到德拉科发红的耳朵后面，温柔地说，“现在我们可以好好看看你了，告诉Daddy你想让他摸你哪里。”

“摸摸我的…我的老二，”德拉科挤出一声压抑的呻吟。小天狼星紧紧握住他炙热的腰，手下的肌肤像丝绸一样光滑而干燥，他没有进一步动作，而是让德拉科自己前后摇摆着臀部。

“就是这样，”小天狼星安慰地说，“真是我的乖孩子。”他轻轻地亲了亲德拉科的耳朵，在他耳边低语: “现在我再问你一次。除非我摸你，否则你不会告诉我你究竟想在王国里找什么是不是。”他稍微挪了挪身子，把德拉科拉近一些，他被衬衫包裹着的突出的肩胛骨像是一双翅膀。他看起来是那么脆弱，好像一只被捕获的小鸟。小天狼星会照顾他的，哦，是的，小天狼星会好好照顾他的。他对着自己的掌心施了一个无声无杖的润滑咒，慢慢地来回抚摸德拉科丝滑的坚挺。德拉科斜靠在小天狼星身上，滑落的发丝遮住了他紧闭的眼睛，男孩再次发出了小老鼠一样微弱的呜咽。

“Daddy在摸你，德拉科。所以你得告诉Daddy你想要什么。”

德拉科随着喘息发出低声咒骂。

“好孩子不会这么说话，”小天狼星告诫道。“Daddy需要你好好说话，告诉他真相。”他故意撸动得很慢，每当他的手回到德拉科的阴茎根部时停下一小会儿，“谁告诉你你喜欢的东西很恶心? ”如果德拉科说是他的父母，小天狼星会很乐意杀了他们。

”“我——我只是，哦，天哪，就是这样，好吗？我知道我很恶心，但别逼我说出来。”就在说话的时候，他的阴茎在了小天狼星的手里绷直了。

兽交？排泄物？食死徒性幻想？德拉科的脸因为羞愧和激动而变成暗粉色，虽然颜色还没有刚刚被烧伤时那么深。小天狼星用冰凉的手指抚摸着德拉科火热的脸颊，“你喜欢它，但它让你觉得自己很脏，”他说。

德拉科点点头。

小天狼星一手轻抚着他的脸颊，另一只手撸动着他的阴茎。“这就是你兴奋的原因吗? 因为它很脏? ”

“我不知道。”德拉科浅色的睫毛在眼下投下一小片阴影，毛茸茸的睫毛被还未流下的泪水濡湿。

小天狼星还记得当他们告诉莱姆斯他们知道他的秘密时，他哭泣的样子。小天狼星那时是多么想把13岁的莱姆斯抱进自己的怀里，他无法形容这种狂热的充满保护欲的情感，尽管他已经知道自己想要拥有莱姆斯。就像现在对德拉科这样，保护他，照顾他。但是莱姆斯永远不会让他这么做，不会以小天狼星想要的方式，以所任何方式都不行。

“Daddy想知道你的秘密，我的小龙，”小天狼星说，他内心的某处也在燃烧着，需要德拉科的眼泪来抚慰和清凉，“Daddy想要你的羞耻，就像Daddy想要你快乐。”

“哦，上帝——”

“Daddy想要你的全部，你的汗水，你的高潮，还有你的眼泪，Daddy会弄哭你。”

德拉科的身体不由自主地抽搐了一下，急促地喘着气。

“Daddy想让你告诉他你有多脏。看着Daddy的眼睛，告诉他你的秘密。”

“请不要逼我。”德拉科轻轻地战栗着，浑身发抖。

“这意味着你想停下来吗? ”

“不，只是——只是——上帝，只是帮帮我。”德拉科在小天狼星的大腿上扭来扭去，轻轻推据着他，他蠕动着，好像同时在试图靠近和离开。小天狼星将他空着的手伸到德拉科的两腿之间，握住了他的阴囊，胀大的卵袋紧紧地缩着贴在腹沟上，渴望着更多爱抚。

“别动，看着我，德拉科。”

德拉科照做了。他们的脸颊贴的如此之近，呼吸着同一片充满威士忌味道的空气。小天狼星用沾着润滑剂的指尖从背后按了按德拉科两腿之间的小口。

“我知道你喜欢被操，”他说。“被插进这里，每个人都告诉你这个小洞是多么脏。但是你知道肮脏的东西就是用来取乐的，不是吗? ”德拉科喘着粗气，兴奋地急促地喘息着。小天狼星轻轻地按在德拉科的小穴上，手指尖滑了进去。“看着我，现在就告诉我。”

“我——”

“告诉我你是怎么取悦自己的，你这个肮脏的男孩。现在就告诉Daddy。”

“我喜欢被人尿尿。”眼泪首先从德拉科的左眼边缘流出来，紧接着右眼也盈满了泪水，闪闪发光的泪滴从小天狼星的胸口滑落，灼热的液体在他的阴茎上溅起一朵朵小小的水花。

小天狼星仿佛站在最高处，从他们深处的链接中感觉着德拉科，从触摸、呼吸和魔力，甚至从德拉科的双眼被泪水盈满的速度中感受着他。他集中精神感受着，在德拉科的觉醒中，小天狼星仿佛走上了一条细细的钢丝，走在德拉科的羞耻和屈辱上，只要走错一步，德拉科就会堕入万丈深渊。

“这就对了，”他说，语气尽可能坚定、轻柔、和准确，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己仿佛是一个摄神取念者，他能感受到自己的话在德拉科的脑海中生根的瞬间。他在德拉科的额头上烙上一个纯洁的吻，一种平衡的力量从此滋生，从他握着德拉科阴茎的手里，从他放在德拉科双股间，深入小穴的手指里。“告诉Daddy所有关于尿尿的事。”

“我穿着衣服躺在浴缸里，然后我...我尿到自己身上了。”眼泪决堤般从双眼中涌出，顺着德拉科涨红的脸颊滴落，刚刚的硬挺在小天狼星手中萎缩下来，潮水般的羞耻将他淹没了。

小天狼星没有放开德拉科萎靡的阴茎，他用小臂紧紧地搂着德拉科的腰，把他搂在自己怀里。

“告诉Daddy，”他重复道。“我的好孩子。”他亲吻着德拉科的脸颊，品尝着泪水灼烧的热度带来的可爱的刺痛。“我的小龙很棒，愿意为我哭出来。现在告诉我你的感觉，当躺在你的浴缸里，又热又湿，浑身都是沾着自己的尿。你在Daddy的腿上很安全。告诉这是什么感觉。”

“我——我对着它手淫，”德拉科迟疑地说，他双眼紧闭，睫毛沾满泪水，声音因为挣扎着想要努力控制自己而变得嘶哑不堪，“我觉得——在我做这件事之前，我觉得我就要死了，我对自己感到羞耻。你不明白。”他睁大了眼睛，露出混乱危险的表情。小天狼星感觉到德拉科的身体被恐惧充满，有些事情出错了。“我有黑魔标记，”德拉科脱口而出。

小天狼星感觉到他的手与德拉科的身体脱离了。

“我接受了它，”德拉科继续说，声音陡然拔高，“不是因为他威胁我会折磨我的父母，和那无关。我接受那个标记是为了让我父亲为我骄傲，你明白吗? ”德拉科从小天狼星的腿上爬起来，半跪在沙发上，他的脸扭曲着，话语从双唇间翻滚而出，“然后我照着黑魔王的吩咐做了坏事，一次又一次。人们因我而死，无论我做什么，这点都不会改变。而现在——现在我被除名了，一切都毫无意义，一切——我甚至不能——我所能做的就是——尿在自己身上，然后躺在里面自慰。我很恶心，你明白吗？是的。我忍受不下去了，我当然想要漫无目的做爱，这样我就不用去想…你这个混蛋。如果我有勇气，我会给自己应得的惩罚，但我甚至做不到这一点，难道我能吗？我太害怕了，我只是，我只是被困住了，我甚至不再是一个马尔福，但我仍然无路可逃——”德拉科从咖啡桌上抓起火焰威士忌的瓶子，“就好像我被困在这个瓶子里，我想把自己打碎，撞出一条路，如果可以的话，我——愿上帝帮助我——”德拉科的手在空中划过，瓶子砰地一声砸在咖啡桌的玻璃桌面上，炸成一团碎片，地毯上到处都是琥珀色的液体和玻璃渣。

德拉科惊恐地盯着眼前的一切，盯着手中参差不齐的瓶颈，破碎的玻璃桌面，蔓延的火威士忌酒渍。

小天狼星盯着德拉科。

德拉科瘫坐在沙发上抽搐着大哭起来。

在他心灵的某个遥远的地方，小天狼星认为自己应该对男孩说一句: 没关系，一切都好。但是他知道这一切并不好，于是只能保持沉默。

“对不起，”德拉科对着身下的坐垫抽泣，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”

小天狼星不知道该怎么办。他和莱姆斯有过一两次不愉快的调教经历，但是那时小天狼星是底下的那一个，当他不知所措时，莱姆斯已经完全明白如何把他拉回来。小天狼星不知道该怎么把德拉科拉回来，男孩在沙发上把自己蜷缩成一个小小的球，肩膀随着抽泣抖动，双臂环抱着自己，仿佛置身孤岛。黑色的衬衫袖子下印着雷古勒斯曾经也曾接受过的标记。小天狼星没法清晰地思考了。雷古勒斯也接受了标记，然而在那之前很多年，甚至在霍格沃茨之前，曾有过一段时间小天狼星抱着他，让雷古勒斯在他怀中哭泣。小天狼星确定曾经有过那样一段时间，一定，但是小天狼星再没能及时抱住他。小天狼星那时离开了，不知道雷古勒斯曾经是否可能和这个男孩一样。这个男孩还活着，但是正带着悔恨死去。

小天狼星环着雷古勒斯，抱着他，双臂在听到他弟弟痛苦的喘息声时不停地颤抖。他拥住那瘦削的肩膀，围住起伏的胸膛，在他的手臂间，男孩的脆弱在痛苦中支离破碎。他的弟弟在哭泣，他忍着痛楚，感受疼痛的碎片刺穿了他的身体。他的大脑里空空如也，也许大脚板模糊的轮廓还在陪着他，除了见证他的痛苦外再无动作。小天狼星感到一种梦幻般的平静笼罩了他，仿佛这一切都发生在渺茫的远迹。他感觉自己的头远离了身体，他的手和脚刺痛着，好像它们隶属于其他人。他意识到雷古勒斯停止了哭泣，现在他正把头埋在小天狼星的怀里，那金色脑袋就搁在小天狼星的下颌下面。

“Daddy，”他抽了抽鼻子，小天狼星摇晃着回来了，刚刚随着他的意识一起离开的那个世界重新在他的周围建立，他意识到德拉科仍然和他在一起，一直和他在一起。

但他还是不能告诉这个男孩一切都好，他只能尽自己最大的努力安慰他，“Daddy在这里，”他说，抚摸着德拉科的头发，“Daddy和你在一起。”

没错，小天狼星在这里，也许这就足够了。他现在已经完全回到了这里，知道下一步该做什么。

他伸手拿起魔杖，抛出一个漂浮咒，德拉科没有重量一样被他抱在怀里，他把他带进浴室，坐到浴缸里。德拉科仍然在他的怀里，他停下咒语，让德拉科靠在自己身上，男孩重量是如此真实，就像每个人哭过之后都会变重的那样。

“我的小龙，”小天狼星说，他亲吻着他粘糊糊的脸颊和纠缠在一起的睫毛，德拉科对他眨了眨眼，目光呆滞而茫然。“Daddy需要你做一些重要的事情。”

“是的，Daddy，”德拉科说，声音中的信任是如此清晰可闻，让小天狼星有那么一瞬间感受到了这种盲目信仰背后的恐怖，这孩子当然会照着卢修斯·马尔福的话去做。

“Daddy需要你尿出来，”小天狼星轻轻地说。

德拉科只是眨了眨眼，然后点了点头，但是一动不动。

“你需要我做给你看吗，宝贝? ”他哄着怀里的人，德拉科突然看起来如此年轻和幼稚。

“是的，Daddy。”德拉科没有脸红，也没有移开视线。

小天狼星帮他坐在浴缸一头的凹槽里，自己跪下来拉开裤子拉链。他掏出他的阴茎，深深吸了一口气，低头看着德拉科，说，“让Daddy把这个给他的男孩。”

他正对着德拉科的胸膛尿了出来。黑色的衬衫变得更暗了，贴在德拉科的皮肤上，德拉科的呼吸变得粗重和颤抖，他整个身子在浴缸里滑下去，以便让小天狼星标记他。他的头向后仰着，露出赤裸的喉咙，仿佛是一件祭品。“尿在我脸上，”他低声说，双眼紧闭。

小天狼星这么做了，小天狼星身体深处的汩汩涌出的泉水汇成一道溪流，奔流着卷走了男孩脸上的眼泪和清涕。液体射在德拉科的锁骨上，在喉咙底部的凹陷处形成了一口小小的金井。水流溅在德拉科的阴茎上、阴囊上、和点缀着浅金色绒毛的大腿上。当一切结束的时候，小天狼星跪倒在德拉科的两腿之间，轻轻地吻着他，品尝着德拉科嘴角属于自己的醉人的味道。“看看你多脏啊，”小天狼星说，他的声音温暖而低沉。“Daddy想要这个。Daddy想要你所有的肮脏，你的耻辱，你的标记，你可怕的失败。现在把他们给Daddy，去吧，尿在自己身上。”

德拉科照做了。水柱笔直地射出，像一座清澈的喷泉。小天狼星身子向前倾入细流中，让它击打着他的胸膛。它就像水一样清澈——一品脱卡尔兰啤酒确实有这种效果——但是带着明显的海盐蜂蜜味气息，即使现在，即使大脚板已经消失了，小天狼星的本能仍然凶猛地爱着这个味道。他侧着脸，让德拉科的尿液飞溅到他的脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇上。在清澈的水流中，小天狼星尝遍了一切，尝遍了德拉科的羞耻和觉醒，他的痛苦、宽慰和眼泪。

最后的几滴浅色的水珠落德拉科的腹股沟上，在浓密的金色毛发中闪闪发亮。德拉科依然闭着眼睛，他的脸绷得紧紧的，好像在努力集中着精神。

“Daddy看到了，”小天狼星低沉地轻语，“你真勇敢，让我看到你这个样子。”他用一只手慢慢地抚摸德拉科湿漉漉的双腿，德拉科感受到了他的触碰，大腿上浮现出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他在小天狼星脚下颤抖着，闭着眼睛，深深地沉入自己的内心世界，但同时又如此真实地存在着。

最后，小天狼星把手移到了德拉科的脸上，爱抚着他的脸颊。“Daddy现在要给你清洗一下，”他说，脱下德拉科湿透的衬衫起来放到洗手台里，随后把自己的湿衣服也放了进去，最后打了开浴缸的水龙头。

淋漓的解脱感和汹涌的水流让德拉科睁开了眼睛。小天狼星才意识到自己的身上——他在阿兹卡班留下的伤疤，他在牢房里刻上的符文。德拉科的前胸也布满了疤痕，苍白的前臂上还有黑色的标记。德拉科玻璃珠一样的眼睛柔和而木然，对眼前对一切没有任何断言，甚至没有任何评价。“现在到我这儿来，”小天狼星张开双臂，德拉科也随之张开了，他的双腿缠在小天狼星的大腿上，盘在男人的腰后，长长的手臂环绕着小天狼星的身体。德拉科的头湿漉漉地靠在小天狼星的胸膛上，浑身散发出熟透的杂糅的香气，闻起来像一丛醉人的忍冬。浴缸里的水慢慢涌上来，小天狼星牢牢地抱着德拉科，他的脸颊紧贴着小天狼星的胸膛，他们的皮肤在缭绕的蒸汽中变得温暖而潮湿。当水没过腰部时，小天狼星伸手拿起法兰绒，开始给德拉科洗脸。

德拉科完全顺从了，像一个快要睡着的孩子，驯服而沉重地靠在小天狼星的臂弯里。小天狼星给德拉科擦洗了背部、肩膀、上臂，然后是小臂上的黑魔标记，然后是另一只前臂。小天狼星试图用同样的方式给每个地方细细打上香皂，他把有着黑魔标记的手臂放到身后，把皂液涂到德拉科修长的双腿上，那骨骼分明的膝盖从水面上伸出来，像两座毛茸茸的岛屿。他试探性地用沾满肥皂泡的手指包住德拉科的阴囊，德拉科发出一阵低沉的快乐的嗡鸣，于是小天狼星也洗了哪里，用肥皂清洗了他股间的小缝，那布满褶皱的小口。然后他的手滑到德拉科的阴茎上。

“你喜欢这个吗，我的小龙? ”

“是的，Daddy，”德拉科说，虚弱含糊的声音里带着一丝兴奋的轻颤，“请继续给我。”

小天狼星自己的阴茎在水下跳动着，贴在德拉科的光滑腿侧。“Daddy很喜欢这个，”小天狼星告诉他，慢慢地为德拉科手淫，小天狼星把他抱在怀里，怀中人的重量很轻，却不知怎的和之前一样强烈。德拉科就在这里，如此依赖，如此敞开，如此满足地靠在小天狼星的臂弯里。他就在这里，在小天狼星的臂弯里呻吟，德拉科没有压抑自己，渴求的音调如同具有自我意志般断断续续从他的双唇间滑落出来。德拉科把自己交给了小天狼星，把自己交给了自己。

“真是个好孩子，”小天狼星低声说，“给了Daddy想要的一切。”水面之下，德拉科的阴茎在他的手里肿胀变硬，小天狼星的意志和德拉科的快乐在他的手中循环流转。小天狼星给德拉科打着手枪，感觉着德拉科身体内的快感，就像是他自己一样，他轻轻撸动着，知道他什么时候会把德拉科逼到快感边缘。“好孩子应该得到奖励，”小天狼星看着德拉科的脸说。

“哦——哦，操——”德拉科苍白的眉毛皱了起来，他的嘴巴张开，臀部猛地送入小天狼星手中，大腿绷紧起来。

“Daddy想要你射出来，射给Daddy。”

德拉科弓起身子，又急速地向前挺动，当天狼星停下手部的动作的时候德拉科喷洒进了水里，一声绵长欢愉的呻吟地在浴室内缓缓奏响，白色的漩涡消融在被战栗的臀部溅起的水流中。

“Daddy——哦，上帝。哦——”

小天狼星把德拉科紧紧地拉在胸前，自己向后靠在水里。“真是个可爱的孩子，”他喃喃地说，把德拉科前额上湿漉漉的头发捋开，亲吻着他湿漉漉的睫毛、脸颊和鼻尖。“真是个好孩子，”小天狼星轻哼着。德拉科像鱼一样转过身靠在他身上，把头依偎在小天狼星的下巴上。“真勇敢，”小天狼星在他耳边低语，感受到德拉科愉悦的震颤。“我的乖男孩，”小天狼星继续说道，亲吻着他的脖子后侧，感受着细小的绒毛在爱抚下战战巍巍地立起来。他继续亲吻着，手指怜爱地梳理着德拉科的头发，连绵的夸奖被双唇轻柔地重复着，仿佛一首温柔的摇篮曲。直到水开始变凉，德拉科才转向他。

“带我上床，Daddy，”德拉科含糊不清地说，小天狼星又施出了一个漂浮咒和一个干燥咒带着德拉科穿过大厅，经过摆着可折叠沙发的书房，来到他的卧室里。他爬上凌乱的床，靠在枕头上，让飘浮咒停止了。德拉科重力回来了，沉重地压在他身上，让他感到一阵解脱。

德拉科睁开眼睛，凝视着小天狼星。“谢谢，”他说，声音徐缓而朦胧。他依然看起来那么顺从，那么渺小。小天狼星感到他被拉回了想要保护德拉科的强烈感情中，去治愈他身上每一处伤痛。这种感觉强烈得几乎疼痛，他觉得自己被剥去了外皮，完全暴露在外面，甚至几乎要将他自己撕裂。从来没有人像德拉科一样，用他想要被需要的方式需要他，如此彻底，如此完整。

哦，别这样，他想，试图摆脱那种喜欢把每一次触摸、每一次情感的波动都视为独特而深刻的调教后心态。他以前也被这样需要过，当然。只是他失败了。雷古勒斯需要过他，但小天狼星从来不知道，因为那时他已经把从心里雷古勒斯一笔勾销。从前，哈利——一岁大的孤儿哈利——需要过小天狼星，小天狼星知道，没错; 在阿兹卡班的每一个痛苦的时刻，他都知道这一点。是的，小天狼星知道哈利爱他，想和他在一起，把他当作家人，但是哈利已经不再是小天狼星从来没有机会了解的那个孩子了，他不再需要小天狼星的照顾。太晚了。

至于莱姆斯，这是最令人困惑的，因为当莱姆斯需要他的时候，小天狼星就在那里，张开双臂，把心捧在手里献给他。但是莱姆斯只会接受小天狼星试图给予的一小部分，精确地按照莱姆斯的具体要求，一小勺一小勺接受，一滴也不能多。不管他们离得多近，莱姆斯还是不肯让小天狼星走进内心深处; 在他们十六岁的时候不让，36岁的时候也不让。

但是月亮脸曾经需要大脚板。

大脚板的出现是因为月亮脸需要他。月亮脸让大脚板走进了他的内心，现在月亮脸走了，大脚板也跟着走了——至少，这是小天狼星能够理解这个不可能的、深不可测的事实的唯一方法。他不是第一次想，是不是每个人都在按照别人的需求铸造自己。邓布利多需要哈利成为英国巫师的救世主，于是他变成了那个人，在这个过程中小天狼星失去了他。马尔福夫妇需要德拉科永远忠于他不予认可的承诺。他按照他们的要求做了，然后失去了自己。

小天狼星呢？关于小天狼星，他生命中最令人满意的关系发生在他还是一条狗的时候，这又说明了什么呢？

德拉科靠在小天狼星的胸前，突然抬起头向上朝他看了过去。

“嘿，你好啊，”小天狼星说，试图让自己振作起来。他不想把德拉科可能会有调教后的脆弱状态与他自己乱成一遭的人生遗憾混在一起。

“嗨，”德拉科说，他的声音仍然因为荷尔蒙而显得眩晕不清。他坐起来，环顾四周，好像在辨别方位，接着他露出了一个简短而羞怯的微笑，“我想我…我回来了。”

“你感觉怎么样? ”

德拉科从凌乱的床单里捞出一个枕头，放在膝盖上，然后深呼吸了几次，好像要把小天狼星的问题直接吸进身体里一样，“很好……我觉得，就是这样。”他把枕头移到床头，靠在上面，“我感觉就像吸入了太多的鳃囊草，一切看起来都相当......缓慢。”他若有所思地看了小天狼星一会儿，然后垂下了眼睛。“但刚刚那个很，呃，激烈。”

小天狼星伸手从德拉科的脸上拂下一缕仍然潮湿的头发，手掌在德拉科的脖子后面摩挲了片刻。随着德拉科在他的触碰下放松了下来，小天狼星觉得内心的东西也放松了一点。

“对我来说也是，”他承认，“你真是——”小天狼星犹豫了一下，不想用太多的东西吓跑德拉科，“你真是太棒了。”他不由自主地吐露了内心真实的想法，他又能骗谁呢？小天狼星不可能表现得无动于衷，就像大脚板不可能扮成一只猫一样。

“你也是，”德拉科轻声说，“我不知道我可以——这样。你会——好吧，你，我是说，谢谢。”他打了个大大的哈欠，就像一个毫无自觉的孩子。

“你该睡了，”小天狼星说。

“是的，”德拉科同意道，“我能睡在这儿吗? 和你一起? ”

“当然。”

小天狼星把羽绒被拉到他们两人身上，对德拉科想睡在他身边感到一阵感激。这个温暖、瘦长的身体蜷缩在他身边，一只手无意识地挥着，却不知怎么地充满了占有欲地环住了小天狼星的胸膛，这奇迹般地抚慰了他。但是小天狼星却还是躺在床上，盯着空荡荡的天花板，怎么也睡不着。他又抽了一支丁香烟，却没有用。即使是现在，他胸口的蜜蜂还在嗡嗡作响。

过了很长一段时间，他才意识到是什么让他睡不着。有件事他必须做完。自从德拉科睡着以来，它就一直站在他意识的门槛外，也许甚至在那之前就出现在那里了，但是小天狼星现在才刚刚抬起头对它的敲门声做出回应。他现在会承认这一点，同时明白这会很痛，或许是可怖地疼。但它的正确性是不可否认的，它是正确的，几乎是优雅的，就像算术证明是优雅的一样。他相信莱姆斯会同意的，至少，这点让他感到宽慰。小天狼星转过身来，在他身边，德拉科也转过身来，靠近小天狼星，把后背紧紧依偎在小天狼星的大腿上。温暖和黑暗围绕着他们，小天狼星睡着了。

~o~   
03

他睁开眼睛，眼前只有铅色的黎明和一张空荡荡的床，身边的冰冷的空间立刻让他完全清醒过来。德拉科惊慌失措地逃走了吗？

操。操。小天狼星应该警告他服从后情绪失衡[注1]的事，应该替他做好情绪崩溃的准备。但是德拉科昨晚看起来是如此平和如此安逸——小天狼星披上睡袍，匆匆走出卧室，琢磨着一个惊慌失措的德拉科·马尔福早上六点会去哪里。他强迫自己以正常的步速走下楼梯，如果德拉科还在这里，只是起来上厕所或泡杯茶，小天狼星可不想让自己看起来像个白痴。

德拉科在那里，但他不在卫生间或厨房。小天狼星发现他正跪在起居室的地毯上，全神贯注地修理咖啡桌破碎的玻璃桌面。德拉科一定醒了有一阵子了，他已经彻底地清理一新过自己的脏衣服——小天狼星可以在房间的另一头闻到清洁魔咒的味道——然后穿戴整齐。咖啡桌处于一种奇怪的半修复状态，大约20多块玻璃碎片绕着德拉科在半空中盘旋，像一群半透明的蜂鸟。德拉科全神贯注地工作着，似乎没有注意到门口的小天狼星。天狼星从来没有见过任何人用只用一个简单的修复一新去修理破碎的物体，但是德拉科一遍又一遍地念着咒语，一片一片地把碎片粘在邻近的碎片上面，然后，再用低声放出另一个修复一新，把新融合的一片连接到另一片上。

或许这是德拉科让自己平静下来的方式，小天狼星应该离开让他自己处理情绪。也许小天狼星应该回到床上去，祈祷德拉科会加入他。但相反，小天狼星对德拉科说，几乎有点太大声了，“我从来没有见过任何人这样修理东西。”

德拉科吓了一跳，但没有从工作中抬起头来。过了一会儿，他才回答，声音冰冷得像没点燃的壁炉: “请接受我对损坏的道歉，我昨晚不是我自己了。”

操。不，德拉科能就这样让昨晚的事翻篇。小天狼星走进起居室，坐在沙发上，把睡袍裹在身上。昨天晚上你比以往任何时候都更像你自己，他想反驳，却勉强克制住了，最后选择了说：“你是怎么学会这个技能的? ”

“我有一些修理魔法家具的经验，”德拉科的简短回答。

“你知道，咖啡桌并没有魔法。”

“我意识到了，但是我没有任何修理麻瓜家具的经验，只能这样了。别担心，我修理完之后它就再也不会碎了，即使你对它用爆破咒也不会。”

“如果我用火焰威士忌的瓶子砸它呢? ”小天狼星没管住自己的嘴。

德拉科猛地扬起了头，盘旋在他周围的十几块玻璃全都掉到了地毯上。“我说了对不起，”他咬牙切齿地说，“你要我跪下来求你原谅吗？你可能就是这么想的，你这个变态的混蛋。”

所以他们又回到了寄居蟹的模式了。小天狼星站起来，朝厨房走去。

“你要去哪儿? ”德拉科问道。

“找一把备用钥匙给你，这样在你大发雷霆走掉之后，我不在家的时候你就有办法回来了。”

这招很管用。德拉科怒视着他，就像一个本来想扔出一把刀的人，突然发现自己手里只握着一束雏菊。他掩饰得很好，转身看着碎玻璃片，以隐藏自己的困惑。

“伯爵茶还是爱尔兰早餐茶? ”小天狼星从厨房里喊道。

德拉科长长地停顿了一下，然后，相当谨慎地说: “伯爵茶，谢谢。”

当鸡蛋、西红柿和茶都准备好的时候，德拉科似乎已经决定好要采取行动了。他只从一大盘早餐中挑了一点出来，对小天狼星说，“我想让你知道，昨晚只是个意外。我不知道为什么要告诉你那些，我是说，我不是那种人。只是因为被从挂毯烧掉的太焦虑了，你知道那是什么感觉，我那时已经完全失去理智了。”

哦，这个可怜的孩子。“好吧，”小天狼星大声说，强迫自己等待着。如果再继续勉强德拉科的话，他很可能把事情推向错误的方向。

“这就像，就像昨晚是另外一个人。”

“好吧。”

“你为什么不相信我? ”德拉科大发雷霆，好像小天狼星反驳了他似的，“你以为每个人都像你吗？我告诉你，不是的。”

“我一生中有过许多错误的信念，但认为每个人都像我一样并不是其中之一。给你。”小天狼星把钥匙推过桌子，朝德拉科走去。“你想来就来，想走就走。”

德拉科看着钥匙，好像它可能会随时咬他一口一样——小天狼星回想起很久以前纯血家族的钥匙被主人之外的人碰到了确实会咬人，“别担心，这完全是麻瓜的钥匙，”他说。“来吧，拿着。”

德拉科接住了钥匙，他说，“所以你不在乎我是否在这里。”

小天狼星闭上了眼睛，以免它们翻到天花板上去。当他确定自己已经把所有的耐心准确地表达出来时，说: “如果你还记得的话，我给你规定的一个条件就是你不能表现得像一个闷闷不乐的十二岁小孩。如果在你的故事里，昨晚对你来说只是个意外，而且你没有兴趣再做类似的事情，不管是和我还是其他任何人，对我来说都没问题。”这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，但是德拉科可能因为心烦意乱而没有发现这点。“我仍然欢迎你住在这里。”至少，这是事实。“如果你愿意，我可以把你介绍给我的律师。”

“你的律师？为什么? ”德拉科的姿势突然僵住了。有意思。他可能被吓坏了，不敢谈论自己癖好和管小天狼星叫Daddy的事，但是财务管理的技能仍然在他的掌控之中。

小天狼星给自己添了更多的烤番茄，“因为即使你已经被从挂毯上烧掉了，你仍然拥有马尔福庄园一部分的所有权。”

“你怎么知道的? ”

“就我而言，格里莫广场仍然接受我为继承人，因为这座建筑中的家族魔法非常古老，早在挂毯编织出来之前就已经存在，尽管这座建筑本身比较新。如果马尔福庄园的情况一样，你可能仍然拥有其中一部分的产权。但你需要知道准入魔咒，现在马尔福的家庭律师不太可能会告诉你这个。傲罗普鲁伊特是一流的魔法历史学家和一流的律师，她会帮你找到解决办法的。星期一我可以带你去看看，把你介绍给她。”

德拉科盯着他，看起来完全不理解的样子，好像小天狼星用的是蛇佬腔一样。

“对不起，”小天狼星说，“我是不是应该讲慢一点? 要理解的东西太多了。”

“我理解这些，”德拉科说，他的眼睛聚焦在只有他自己能看见的东西上，也许是某种传家宝上？“这只是——”整个早上，他第一次直视小天狼星，困惑得像是被蒙上了一块面纱。“你为什么要为我做这些? ”

他看起来太过迷茫和混乱，小天狼星简直想绕过桌子抱住这个男孩，但他强迫自己坐在座位上，选择了最不可能使德拉科逃跑的答案。

“我为你做这些是因为有人曾经为我这么做过，”他说。但是当这些话从他嘴里说出来时，他意识到他不能就此打住。即使德拉科逃跑了，他至少应该知道真相。“而且我想这么做，”小天狼星补充道。“为了你，特别是你，因为你给了我一份礼物。”

“什么? 修理我砸碎的桌子? ”

小天狼星站起来，借口把茶壶装满走到火炉边。他不确定自己是应该和德拉科保持眼神交流，还是应该保护自己不被拒绝，他害怕德拉科的脸上会出现拒绝的表情。“昨天晚上在酒吧里，”他开始说，目不转睛地盯着厨房的水龙头，“你说过，在所有人当中，我最应该理解你身上发生了什么。我确实理解，不仅仅是被烧掉这一点。我们昨天晚上做的事——”他犹豫了一下，试图把自己的感情塞进某种隐隐合适的容器里，“那不是我每个周末都会做的事情。是的，我偶尔也会找男人调教，我喜欢命令他们弯下腰打他们的屁股，然后干他们。我喜欢在别人身上撒尿，或者被尿，这些都是性感的、肮脏的小乐趣。但是昨天晚上——”小天狼星发现自己又要说得太多了，他深吸了一口气，双手撑在柜台上，不让自己转过身去看德拉科，试图仔细斟酌他的措辞。

他失败了。“昨晚是这么多年来我和所有人中度过的最珍贵的一个夜晚，”他脱口而出，他被彻底撕裂了，但他无法停止，“昨晚让我变回一个多年未曾成为的人。”他打开厨房的水龙头，给自己倒了一杯水，以防自己再这句话后面加上一句，或许再也没有这样的机会了。他心不在焉地喝了口水，记起还有没有这样的机会的决定权最终在德拉科身上。这个想法稳住了他，他放下杯子，继续说。“你说昨晚的你不是真正的你，马尔福。好吧。但是昨晚的我，是我一直以来梦寐以求的我。所以你能不能告诉那个昨晚和我在一起的人，不管他是谁，我很感激他给了我这个机会。告诉他——告诉他，他很可爱，很好，并且非常勇敢。告诉他我以他为荣。”

小天狼星转过身来，德拉科低着头，整个人缩在盘子前面。

小天狼星缓缓地穿过房间，站到了他旁边。过了一会儿，德拉科侧身离开椅子，把头靠在了小天狼星的肚子上。

小天狼星用胳膊搂着德拉科的肩膀，感觉到它们在打着颤。

“请让我和你在一起，”德拉科说，声音很模糊，“我不能忍受再这样一个人下去。”

“你不是一个人，德拉科，我也在这里。”

德拉科抽泣着，粗暴地擦着眼睛。

“你愿意让我给你一些东西来证明这点吗? ”小天狼星问道。

“来证明我不是一个人? ”德拉科抬起沾满泪水的脸望着小天狼星。

“是的，等一下。”小天狼星穿过大厅来到他的卧室，打开了他床头柜的抽屉。昨天晚之前，大脚板的项圈放在床边似乎让人感到伤感，甚至绝望。但是昨天晚上他意识到他需要它在那里，在他身边，只为了在适当的时候准备好把它送出去。

这个时候就是现在。

“如果你想回到王国，”小天狼星回到厨房，“不管是和我一起还是你一个人，我想你应该带着这个。”

他拿出项圈，随着时间流逝，它的皮革变得又厚又柔软，内侧被大脚板的皮毛摩擦得发黑。它看起来被经常使用，同时又被好好地珍藏着。莱姆斯确实尽力地爱着大脚板，小天狼星知道这一点。他一定足够爱他，因为不管发生过什么，至少小天狼星活了下来。大脚板在这里，和他的心一起被捧在手中，准备好了被再次送出去。

“当有人拉动挂环时，它不会断开，”小天狼星说，“我保证。”

德拉科抓住项圈，瘦长的手指将它翻来覆去，仔细欣赏着上面精细的针脚和精心锤打的银饰。

“它很美，”德拉科温柔地说，“但是你怎么——我的意思是，它不是——”

“没有任何附加条件，”小天狼星急忙澄清道，“我不是在要求你为我戴上它。这是一份礼物，你可以戴也可以不戴，只看你的意愿。我给你这个只是为了确认你被——你是怎么说的——’神圣二十八家族的遗弃后裔俱乐部’接纳成为其中一员，享有与之相关的所有权利和责任，包括做一个你想做的肮脏的变态同性恋的权利。”小天狼星又重重地坐回到椅子上，这样他就可以平视着德拉科了，“我保证你不会孤单的，我们有很多人。”

德拉科把项圈套在脖子上，系上皮带扣。他抚摸着皮革，闭上眼睛，试探着走进自己的内心。他用手指穿过挂环，轻轻拉了一下，深深吸了一口气。最后，他睁开眼睛问道，声音腼腆而坚定，“有机会的话我能不能穿着它和你一起? ”

“我非常愿意，”小天狼星的声音洪亮。但是他的整个身体都感觉好像在震颤着，就好像，在他的内心深处，大脚板正在摇着尾巴。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 服从后情绪失衡(sub drop)是一种心理状态，在BDSM的调教之后，Sub产生的抑郁、羞愧和愧疚感。一般初次BDSM很容易进入subdrop，原因可能是1.在被惩罚，羞辱过后的自我厌恶、逃避现实；2.在荷尔蒙（内啡肽）的高潮褪下之后，身体进入的戒断反应。
> 
> 2\. 关于纯血钥匙咬人的细节，是lefthandofglory的智慧结晶，最早出现在我们一起写的科幻小说《吸血鬼》中。


End file.
